Shadow's new family member sequel
by chloemcg
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHADOW'S NEW FAMILY MEMBER: A week after Dusk was born Eggman captured him and everyone in Shadow's family come together to save the new born hedgehog.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters but I do own the Sonic kids.**

**Shadow's new family member the sequel**

It has been a week since Dusk was born and everyone was at the house to meet the new born hedgehog.

Amy was the first to hold him and Boost (son of Sonic and Amy) was taking a group picture.

Shadow however was sitting in the corner in a chair and then Rouge said

"C'mon Shadow can you try and look alive?"

Shadow asked "Why did you invite everybody? It was enough they heard about Dusk but why see him?"

Rouge kissed her husband's cheek and said

"We haven't had a party in years Shadow and when was the last time we danced?"

Shadow stared down in deep thought and an idea came to him and a smile came to his face.

Rouge asked "What are you planning?"

Shadow said with a goofy smile "Oh nothing."

Rouge raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off.

That night when the party was over Shadow said

"Okay time for your surprise."

The black and red hedgehog covered Rouge's eyes and escorted her outside and then he asked

"You ready?"

Rouge nodded and Shadow took his hands off her eyes and she saw the starry sky but there was a fountain that was sparkling and it shone prettily in the moonlight.

Rouge asked "What was the point of this Shadow?" she got her hopes up but was a little disappointed

then Shadow said

"It ain't finished yet!"

he skid over to the radio and it played** This Magic works** **from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

Shadow asked Rouge while holding his left hand out for her to take and he was kneeling

"May I have this dance?"

Shadow bowed and Rouge curtsied and Rouge took Shadow's hand and the two began to slow dance.

Meanwhile Thunder, Simon and Jewel were looking at this from the window and Jewel said

"It's rude to poke your nose into our parent's privacy."

Thunder said "But they'll never find out about this and it's a once in a life time opportunity."

Simon shushed them and continued to look down.

Shadow and Rouge leaned in for a kiss and they're lips touched.

**The next morning**

Thunder, Simon, and Mystic were going to school and Rouge was going to work leaving Shadow to babysit Dusk.

Shadow had Dusk on the table and the small infant hedgehog was in a crimson red baby grow.

Shadow tickled Dusk's head before blowing a raspberry on his belly and then he carried him into the living room and he said

"You know that Daddy loves you right?"

Dusk giggled in response and Shadow said

"Good…."

**In Eggman's base…**

Eggman was chuckling evilly and he was checking the blue prints for his master plan and he said

"Soon the brat shall be mine…"

He cackled evilly as he put down the blue prints.

**Back at the Hedgehog household…**

Shadow was holding Dusk and he was cradling him softly and then he put the infant hedgehog into his cradling and slept in the nearest rocking chair.

Half an hour later Shadow was awoken by a loud crying sound and he exclaimed

"DUSK?"

Shadow ran into the living room but saw that the window was opened. He was too late.

Shadow fell to his knees but saw one piece of evidence, one which made his fur stick up and his blood boil.

It was a piece of red and black clothing which he knew all too well.

Shadow growled and ran towards Eggman's base.

**With Thunder….**

Meanwhile with Thunder he asked Mystic

"So Mystic do you wanna go out later or something?"

Mystic smiled and said "I'd love to Thunder."

Thunder smiled but then it went away and he closed his eyes with a frown and Mystic asked

"What's the matter?"

Thunder said "I….I….Gotta go!"

Thunder began to run but Mystic grabbed his arm and said

"I'm going too."

Thunder said "No Mystic, I'm not gonna let my girlfriend get killed because if you got killed or hurt I'd never forgive myself."

Mystic gave Thunder an adorable smile and Thunder gave up and said

"Fine…. You can come…."

Thunder and Mystic ran towards Eggman's base.

**With Rouge….**

Rouge was in the training fields of GUN HQ until her motherly instincts kicked in and she realised that something was wrong.

Rouge stopped and GUN HQ asked

"Agent Rouge? Agent Rouge?... Come in, Agent Rouge."

Rouge said to her wrist watch

"Sorry boys but my family needs me."

She flew away.

**With Simon….**

Simon was reading a book in class and then he felt something in his bones and he shouted

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Before vanishing out of the room immediately then poofing into the daycare centre and got Jewel and used Chaos control again and he vanished to Eggman's base.

In the base Shadow was the first to get to the base and he saw Eggman holding a sleeping Dusk and Shadow saw this and said

"Give me back my youngest son Egg head!"

Eggman said "Ummm…Nope!"

Shadow pointed his gun at Eggman who just threatened

"Move and the brat gets thrown…"

Shadow just looked at Dusk with sad eyes and he thought

"I'm sorry about this Dusk…."

Shadow shot his gun and Eggman threw Dusk and in slow motion Shadow caught Dusk in the same way he caught Rouge in Sonic 06.

Dusk suddenly began to cry and Shadow hushed and began rocking him but then as Eggman was about to shoot Shadow and Dusk he got shot in the arm himself and Shadow saw Rouge holding a gun and she said while gritting her fangs in anger

"Hand's off my boys Eggman!"

but then Eggman got a Chaos spear in his arm and that was Simon,

Eggman then got kicked in the back and fell forwards, That was Thunder.

Shadow realised that his family came to save Dusk and this made him smile.

Then they all charged towards Eggman and decided to fight as a family.

Later on Eggman was being shoved into a police van and Shadow was consulting with the police officer then Rouge came walking forwards and Shadow felt amazed by her beauty but the moment was ruined when a police decided to stand in front of Shadow and shake his hand.

Shadow asked "Are you kidding me? did you have to pick now for this? Can't I have time alone anymore?"

The police said "I'm a big fan of your's."

Shadow said "Maybe later…."

Just then the boss of GUN HQ said

"Rouge, You have disobeyed an order of your training."

Rouge said "I'm sorry Sir, Fire me, let me go, do whatever you want but I did this mission for my family and you firing me can never break that love."

The boss laughed after a while and the family laughed confusingly with him and Jewel asked "Aren't you mad?"

The GUN boss said "Fire you? Mrs Rouge you just went and stopped Eggman but at the same time saved you're family from death. I'm giving you a promotion and I'm giving Shadow his job back."

Shadow asked "You're giving me my job back? Really!"

(If you're wondering how Shadow got fired he got badly injured and was out of action for a very long time and that meant he was out of a job.)

The boss said "Certainly Shadow and I'm hiring these guys!"

He pointed to the kids and Thunder said "We'll be honoured to work with you Sir, and we won't let you down."

Jewel and Simon saluted.

Mystic pulled Thunder in for a kiss and Jewel sighed lovingly and she saw Robert and said

"Hey Robert!"

Robert smiled at Jewel and he said "Wow….. I never realised you were so pretty…."

Jewel asked "Really?"

The two smiled at each other and then walked holding each other's hand.

Shadow asked Rouge while turning her face towards his

"Now where were we?"

Rouge said "Oh yes I remember Shadow…"

Shadow and Rouge kissed and it zoomed out to space.

**The end**


End file.
